Membrane proteins play important roles as, inter alia, cell surface markers, receptors, and mediators of signal transduction. GABA receptors bind potent inhibitory neurotransmitters and this interaction serves as a target for a variety of pharmaceutically active agents such as benzodiazepines, barbiturates, and alcohol.